Greatest Mistake
by Cay
Summary: It's the morning after and Nick has to come to grips with what might be the greatest mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to Sunhawk for beta-ing.

Part 1

Nick Stokes had made a mistake. A big one. He was sitting on the edge of a bed that wasn't his, in a room he should not have been sleeping in, or doing anything else in for that matter. He looked around the room that wasn't his, refusing to look at the sleeping person lying in the bed next to him. For a long time he had wanted this but the picture sitting on the side table of Warrick and his, well now, ex-wife Tina was the clear sign that what happened last night shouldn't have. Nick sighed and rested his head in his hands; he hadn't meant for it to be like this.

The room was starting to lighten as the sun was rising outside. Nick sighed and grabbed his shorts and slipped them on but he froze when he heard the sheets on the bed move. A second later everything was quiet again and Nick turned slightly to look at Warrick. Warrick had shifted on the bed so that he was now sleeping on his back.

Warrick looked so content in his sleep. For the last couple of days, Warrick had looked tired and ragged. Since things had fallen apart with him and Tina, he always seemed to be on his guard. But now the worry lines were gone and he looked so peaceful laying there. Nick sat there on the edge of the bed watching for a while, listening to Warrick's steady breath. Before Nick knew what he was doing, his hand reached out to touch the other man. He stopped himself before he did that though. He had no right, Nick reminded himself. He had taken advantage of his friend. He had no right. He got up and gathered the rest of his clothes that were tossed on the floor and hurriedly put them on, doing his best to stay quiet so that Warrick could sleep. After he finished dressing, he picked up Warrick's clothes and put them neatly on the bench at the foot of the bed.

He crossed over to the door and was about to leave when he stopped and looked back at man sleeping in the bed. His best friend. His secret crush. A person he never wanted to hurt. And Nick had managed to mess it all up.

'He'll probably never speak to me again anyway,' Nick thought, going back over to bed. He bent over and gently placed one last kiss on Warrick's lips.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered as he straightened up. He left Warrick's house as quietly as he could and somehow managed to drive back to his own place without breaking down. But that forced composure only lasted until he closed the door to his own house.

Once he was back in his house, all the pain that he was trying to push to the side broke loose in his body. He felt like there was something heavy on his chest making it hard to breathe. Leaning against the door, dry gasping sobs tore from his throat. Nick didn't know how long he stood there paralyzed by the fact that he has just made the greatest mistake of his life.

Warrick woke up some time around nine o'clock, feeling happier than he had in weeks. The sun was blearing in through the window and he was only one in the bed. Warrick was used to waking up alone; when he still married to Tina, he was often surprised to wake up beside her and it was one thing that he quickly got used to again after their divorce. But this time being the only one in his bed confused him; his sleepy brain started to work out why that something that was so normal every other time felt so odd this time. He sat up in bed and leaned back against the headrest; he shifted his sitting position a bit because he felt a bit sore. His eyes fell on the pile of folded clothes at the foot of his bed.

"Oh God! Nick!" Warrick said in a harsh whisper as last night came back to him. He looked around the room as if expecting to see Nick where he wasn't a second ago. He wasn't sure whether it was fear he was feeling or something else that he couldn't name.

Warrick pushed the covers off and took a step towards the closet. His legs felt like they were going to tangle up in the first step.

"Whoa," he said steadying himself. Warrick should have expected that, but from his memory of last night Nick had been real gentle with him. Warrick made it over to the closet and took his time getting dressed. Giving himself time to think about last night.

Warrick had gone to a bar early in the evening yesterday and spent the entire time with a bottle of beer in his hand brooding. Maybe he was expecting Nick to show up. Sometime around eleven or twelve or maybe later, Warrick wasn't sure, Nick showed up with that sweet smile of his and took Warrick back home. Nick listened to him in the car; he was so supportive of Warrick. He was always there for him. Once Nick had dropped Warrick off in the bedroom, he was just going to leave, when somehow Nick wound up on the bed with Warrick straddling his hips. How on earth that happened, Warrick's inebriated memories weren't telling him. Warrick remembered that Nick said something about that being a dangerous position for Warrick to be in; he doesn't remember what his own response to that was but does remember that the next thing was Nick kissed him. And that kiss lead to other kisses which invariably lead to other things. Maybe Nick only did what he did last night because he thought Warrick was drunker than he actually was.

That kiss was different form any kiss Warrick had ever felt before. The only way to describe it was the kiss was like Nick, sweet, strong, gentle and warm. Just thinking about the first kiss made Warrick's breath come faster.

Fully-dressed, Warrick went and walked out into the rest of the house.

"Nick?" He called out. The house felt so empty with no answer. Warrick listened for a while and, once convinced that Nick wasn't there anymore, he went and sat down on the couch.

He didn't understand. What was last night? What was he to Nick Stokes? Warrick frowned; part of him didn't want to know the answer to the question. In fear that the answer was: nothing more than a friend. Was he even that anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Warrick had seriously considered not going into work and calling in sick. It wouldn't be a complete lie, he did have a headache form the fact that he was over-thinking just about everything having to do with Nick. And though his back wasn't really in pain, he could fake that it was worse then it was but that might lead to some questions he would rather not answer. He eventually decided against calling in sick and got into his car to drive to work. He needed to talk to Nick. He needed to sort all this out.

Warrick walked into the break room hoping to find Nick in there; instead he found Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom talking.

"Did Nick come in yet?" Warrick asked, keeping his voice level.

Gil looked at Warrick and gave him a questioning look. Warrick shifted his weight a bit; he never was any good at hiding things form Grissom. He wouldn't be surprised is Grissom was able to guess what happened just by looking at him.

"No." Grissom said simply taking a sip of coffee. "He hasn't come in yet. Not to my knowledge, Catherine?"

"Uh-" Catherine thought for a second. "He should be in but I haven't seen him."

"Why, did you need something?" Grissom asked.

"No." Warrick said a little too quickly. Even Catherine gave him a curious look for that one. It was then that something caught Catherine's eye.

"Looks like you're finally getting over Tina." Catherine said with a sly smile.

Warrick started, about to ask the obvious question when she pointed just above the sternum. "The shirt doesn't really cover it."

Warrick hand automatically went up to his neck where Catherine was pointing. He felt silly as soon as he did so. It wasn't like he was going to be able to feel anything. Catherine gave a small smile and pulled out a small compact mirror from her jacket pocket. Warrick took with a nod of thanks and positioned it so that he could see his neck.

There was a mark. It was somewhat covered by his shirt but it was there. His fingers brushed over skin. 'Nick made that,' Warrick thought as his heart did a back flip. He handed the mirror back to Catherine and said as calmly as he could, "Didn't even know it was there."

"Umm," Catherine giving him a knowing smile. Warrick couldn't help but smile back; she didn't know the half of it.

"Nick's over there." Grissom said with a small nod before he took another sip of coffee.

Warrick head snapped in the direction Grissom nodded in and there was Nick Stokes. Nick looked away as soon as he could but for a second their eyes met and Warrick was scared by what he saw there. Nick's eyes never could completely hide his feelings and right now it looked like Nick was regretting what happened last night.

"Thanks" Warrick said quickly. Without looking back at the two in the break room, he went over to where Nick seemed be rooted to the spot. As Warrick got close, it seemed Nick was fighting not to run in the other direction. Warrick felt the anger leapt up in his chest at this. What was Nick thinking he was going to do, punch him?

Warrick wasn't sure what he was going to say to Nick. Part of him wanted to talk about last night, but with the way Nick was acting Warrick wasn't sure that he would be able to have civil conversation with him right now.

"Warrick," Nick said as Warrick came to a stop before him. Nick opened his mouth to say something more and Warrick waited for about thirty seconds.

"Nick we have to talk." Warrick started off. Nick broke eye contact with him and looked down at the floor.

"I understand Warrick." Nick said.

Warrick wanted to reach over and make Nick look at him again, he settled for trying to make eye contact without touching him only because they were in the middle of the hallway surrounded by glass walls. "No I don't think you do."

Sara walked up behind Nick and gave him a small push not noticing anything between the two men. "Nick, I'll meet you by the car." She says hurriedly. The push unbalanced Nick just enough that he had to look up and meet Warrick's gaze.

Warrick held back a gasp. He felt that he finally understood what people meant when they talked two people only able to see each other or some other in the world of their own crap. It wasn't Warrick forgot where he was, or didn't notice the people around them and the world did not melt away or anything like that. It was just that all of that was dim and soundless compared to Nick.

Nick gave a half hearted smile, that didn't reach his eyes. "I understand. I better go." And with that he walked past Warrick in what would have seemed a casual fashion.

Warrick turned around and looked at Nick's back as he walked away. Why did it seem like Nick was always walking away from him? Warrick had to try one last time.

"Nick, wait a sec." He called out.

Nick stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could we talk about this after work? Over breakfast?" Warrick asked quickly. When Nick didn't answer Warrick continued on. "I wont take no for an answer."

Nick nodded slowly. "Sure." He said before he continued on out of the lab.

Well at least he was sort of getting somewhere, thought Warrick. He was going to have a hell of a time at work today, he could feel it.

Nick was trying to keep his sanity as his shift ended. He actually was expecting Warrick to hit him or something. He was still expecting Warrick to hit him. Nick was just waiting for the other shoe to fall.

The shoe fell in the form of a phone call as he was walking out of the lab and heading for his car. Nick picked up the phone to hear Warrick's voice. "Nick."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I can't make it, the case just became a double homicide and it looks like I have to stay." Nick wasn't sure how he felt that those words. Part of him was disappointed but understood, but another part of him was disappointed and reading far too much into this.

"Yeah, okay." Nick current vocabulary seemed limited as of late when it came to Warrick. He wasn't a overly talkative person in the first place but this was quickly becoming ridiculous.

"Listen I still think we need to talk about this, what about later?" Warrick asked he, Nick thought that Warrick didn't sound that sure about it now.

"It's fine, you'll probably be tried after you finish. We can talk tomorrow." At least it wasn't another "Yeah."

"You sure about that?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah" Could his voice sound anymore dead?

Warrick didn't say anything; for a second Nick thought he was going to insist that they meet up to day. "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Nick say as he heard the click telling Warrick had gone.

Part of Nick's mind was telling he should be a little relieved about this. That he had dodged a bullet, so to speak. But all he could feel was the weight on his chest that seemed to have become permanent. Nick got into his car and drove home, trying to keep his mind trained away form thoughts about Warrick Brown.

That didn't work so well. Nick decided to go take a shower before he did anything else. He must have spent over an hour under the water; just letting the hot water beat him until it was as close to ice cold as he could stand.

Warrick didn't seem as affected by all this as Nick was, or maybe Warrick was just better at hiding it. Nick knew he was going to have talk about this sooner or later but he didn't want to hear Warrick try to justify it or explain away. Nick was willing to admit it was a mistake; that he should had more self-control on his part. He didn't want to lose Warrick as a friend, but he didn't want to have to go on pretending it was something he didn't want.

After Nick got out of the shower, he put on pair of pajama bottoms and fell back on his couch. He wasn't even going to go through the motions of trying to sleep. That would be a true exercise in futility. Instead he turned on the television and let it play for the background noise. While Nick never did reach a state of actual sleep he got damn close until his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since his lunch around midnight. Nick walked over to his kitchen and grabbed the first thing he saw out his fridge. He was about start on his breakfast of cottage cheese when the door bell rang. Nick sighed and putting down his breakfast went over to shoo away who ever was at the door.

It's funny how life works. Nick really wasn't expecting to see Warrick; if he was he would have put on a shirt. Nick opened to door to see Warrick standing at his front door with a six pack of beer in his hand. Nick was shocked into silence, while Warrick took in the sight of Nick half naked.

"You know Nicky, you shouldn't answer the door dressed like that, someone might think to jump ya." Warrick said with a smile as he let himself in.

Nick closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked stupidly as Warrick walked into the kitchen to drop off the beer in Nick's fridge. Nick really should have known better then to think that Warrick would let something like this go. Once Warrick got something in his head it would take a whole lot of evidence to the contrary to get to let go

"What do you think Nick. Chances are if I didn't come over we would be dancing around each other for days and I don't want that." As Warrick talked Nick walked over to his room and grabbed a shirt that was nearest to the door. Warrick turned around and his eyes fell on the cottage cheese on the counter. "Nick have you eaten anything?"

"Don't mother me Warrick." Nick said shortly, pulling the shirt over his head, when he turned to face Warrick he could have swore he saw a look of something close to regret in Warrick's face. Nick walked back to the main part of the house. Warrick stayed in kitchen and Nick kept the counter between the two of them. Nick had no idea of what to say. Warrick pushed the food towards Nick. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The way he said the words was a world apart from the way he was when he entered Nick's house. Warrick let Nick get in a few bits before he decided to continue on.

"About the other night." Warrick started out. "I know I was drunk but--"

Nick's heart must have skipped a beat at the "but".

"I just want to clarify a few things about that."

Nick took a deep breath, pulling up what ever strength he had left and looked up at Warrick, "Alright then."

"Nick, what am I you?" Warrick asked.

Now, of all the things that Nick was expecting Warrick to say or ask, that wasn't one of them.

"What do want me to say?" The second the words left his mouth, Nick knew he said the wrong thing.

Warrick's eyes narrowed and looked away from the man in front of him. "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to tell me, what the hell I am to you and what the hell was last night."

"Those are two separate questions." Nick said sadly. Warrick looked back at him about to shoot back an answer but Nick continued on. "You're my best friend Warrick and I shouldn't have done what I did. And I hope to God that you'll forgive me but don't make me answer the second question because what last night was to me is something I can't say."

Warrick's anger that had flared up just a second before was gone now. Nick was sitting there before him, looking like he fighting not to fall apart. Warrick wanted to reach out to him but he couldn't.

"Nick there is nothing to forgive. If I remember other night correctly I climbed on top of you."

Nick shook his head, not looking at Warrick. He got up and went over to the fridge and put away the cottage cheese. "What you did Warrick doesn't change what I did, I should have had more self-control. I'm sorry."

If Nick had been looking at Warrick he would have seen a look that was the same as when he had when a case suddenly made complete sense. Nick turned around to face Warrick. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah." Warrick said. "Just one thing." Warrick closed the distance between the two of them and tilting his head down a bit he touched Nick's lips with his own. It was probably the most innocent kiss Warrick had ever given. He pulled back a bit so he could look Nick directly in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

For a second Warrick was afraid that he made a mistake, that he misunderstood Nick; when Nick finally answered.

"Please don't play with me like this Warrick. I can't take this." It was barely said above a whisper but told Warrick exactly what he need to know.

Warrick had to smile, nope no mistake here. One hand pulled Nick closer to him, "I'm not playing, Nicky." He lowered his lips back on to Nick's.

Nick kissed back this time; Warrick felt the warmth, gentleness, and sweet strength that belonged only to Nick Stokes Warrick pushed Nick back against the fridge, pinning Nick between him and the fridge. Nick was holding on to Warrick's shirt as the kiss deepened. Warrick moaned into Nick's mouth; he tasted so good, Warrick didn't want this to end. Warrick hands pushed Nick's shirt up and ran over Nick's skin.

Nick tensed up at the feel of Warrick's hands on his skin.

"Warrick," Nick said breathless, pushing Warrick away from him.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Warrick asked. Nick was once again avoiding Warrick's eyes. Nick knew that if he looked into those green eyes right now he would give in to whatever Warrick wanted.

"I can't do this Warrick." Nick said to Warrick's shirt, trying to get himself back under control.

"Do what Nick?" Warrick said. This didn't make sense to him.

"I- This can't-" Warrick reached up and touched Nick's face, while willing his eyes to look up at him. Nick complied and looked up at Warrick and Warrick watch the walls getting built up in Nick's eyes.

"Do you even know why you're doing this?" Nick asked in an accusing voice to Warrick.

Warrick didn't know why, he just knew it felt right. Having Nick this close to him felt right. But he didn't think this answer would work for Nick. Warrick sighed and looked away from Nick.

"I didn't think so." Nick said, moving to the side and walking away from Warrick.

Nick barely got out of the kitchen, when Warrick grabbed his arm and spun him around into a tight embrace, burying his face in the curve of Nick's neck and shoulder. "Don't walk away from me."

Nick wasn't sure if the words were a demand or plea. Warrick held him like that for a while until Nick found his voice again. "Warrick?"

Warrick looked up at Nick, "If we go slowly?" Warrick asked, his eyes showing just how afraid he was right at this time. Warrick's eyes convinced Nick to give a small nod against his better judgment.

Warrick smiled and pulled Nick into another hug. Nick slowly wrapped his own arms around Warrick.

Warrick reluctantly let go of Nick. For a second things, were a bit awkward between the two of them, until the sound of cheering from the television brings Nick's attention to the fact that that was left on through all this.

"Games on, apparently." Nick said simply. "Want to watch?"

Warrick gave a small nod. "Sure."

Nick went over to the couch and sat down. Warrick came over a beat later with two beers in hand, giving one to Nick. Nick gave a nod thanks and the two of them sat there watching the game. Nick was a bit tense at first, he felt like Warrick was sitting closer then he normally would have but after a while it was almost like before, with the two of them talking and joking. The only difference was the feeling between the two of them had a different air, it was far more intimate. They both had to admit it was nice. Nick thought maybe his mistake wasn't such a bad one.

Fin(for now I think)


End file.
